topcheffandomcom-20200213-history
Pan-Roasted Quail
Description Pan-Roasted Quail with Herb Spaetzle, Cherries and Foie Gras, the winning recipe by Harold Dieterle in Season 1. * Prep Time: 2 Hours * Yield: 4 Servings * Skill level: Challenging Ingredients QUAIL: * 4 quail * 3 cups low-sodium chicken stock * 2 1/2 tablespoons unsalted butter * Salt and freshly ground black pepper * 1 cup pitted fresh cherries * 1/4 cup port * Four 1/2-inch-thick slices foie gras, veins and imperfections trimmed off * 2 tablespoons olive oil HERB SPAETZLE: * 2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour * 1 teaspoon salt * Large pinch of white pepper * Large pinch of freshly grated nutmeg * 3 large eggs, beaten * 3⁄4 cup milk * 3 tablespoons minced fresh basil, parsley, and thyme * Olive oil (optional) Directions Debone the quail: using poultry shears or kitchen scissors, cut out the backbone of each quail (reserve the bones); lay the quail out skin side down. With a sharp boning knife, cut just under the ribs on each side and remove the ribs. Remove the breast cartilage by sliding the knife underneath it and pulling it out. Cut out any remaining small bones, leaving the legs and thighs intact. Set the quail aside. In a medium sauté pan or skillet over high heat, cook the reserved bones, turning frequently, until well browned on all sides, about 5 minutes. Add the stock, bring to a boil, and cook for 15 to 20 minutes, until the liquid is reduced to about 1/2 cup. Pour through a fine-mesh sieve set over a bowl and whisk in 1 tablespoon of the butter. Season with salt and pepper to taste and set the jus aside. In a medium sauté pan or skillet, melt 1/2 tablespoon of the butter over medium-high heat and add the cherries. Sauté until softened, about 3 minutes. Add the port and cook for 1 minute. Add the jus and cook for about 5 minutes, until reduced to a sauce consistency. Pour into a bowl and set aside, covered to keep warm. Score the foie gras in a shallow diamond pattern on each side. Cover and put in the freezer for a few minutes. In each of 2 large sauté pans or skillets, heat 1 tablespoon oil over medium-high heat. Season the quail with salt and pepper and add 2 quail to each pan, skin side down. Cook, turning once, until well browned and cooked through, 7 to 10 minutes total, lowering the heat if the quail are browning too quickly. Remove to a large plate and tent with aluminum foil. Put the remaining 1 tablespoon butter in a medium sauté pan or skillet over medium-high heat. When the foam has subsided and the butter is just starting to brown, add 1 cup of the spaetzle (reserve the rest for another use). Cook, tossing to coat with the butter, until heated through, about 2 minutes. Meanwhile, heat a medium sauté pan or skillet over high heat for 1 minute. Add the foie gras and cook for 30 to 45 seconds on each side, until golden brown. HERB SPAETZLE: In a large bowl, whisk together the fl our, salt, white pepper, and nutmeg. Stir in the eggs, milk, and herbs,mixing until the batter is just combined. Bring a large pot of water to a boil. Working with about 1/2 cup of the batter at a time, use a rubber spatula to push the batter through a colander with 1/4-inch holes (or a flat coarse cheese grater) directly into the boiling water. Stir gently with a slotted spoon, and lift the spaetzle out of the water as they float to the surface, transferring them to a bowl of ice water to cool. Drain. If making the spaetzle in advance, toss with a little oil to prevent sticking. External References The recipe comes from Bravo's official website. Category:Recipes